familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna-Euphrosyne Angelos (c1180-c1255)
}} Anna-Euphrosyne Angelina or Anna-Helena Angelina (?-1253), the wife of Roman of Halych, in 1199-1205. She was regent of the Principality during the minority of her son Daniil of Halych from 1205 to 1214. Life Origin She was the daughter of Byzantine Emperor Isaac II Angelos and Irene Palaiologina, a daughter of George Palaiologos (according to the Russian historian Aleksandr Mayorov).Budzinsky, O. The mystery of King is covered in name. Zbruch. 23 April 2013 In the Galician–Volhynian Chronicle she is known simply as the wife of Grand Prince Roman. Currently, three versions of the origin of Roman's second wife have been put forward: 1. N.I. Kostomarov considers her to be the sister of the Hungarian King Andrash II 2.Ukrainian researcher N.F. Kotlyar assumes that Anna was a relative (perhaps a sister) to one of the "great" Volyn boyars, Miroslava. In part this is based on annalistic news, in which Miroslav is called the "uncle" of Daniel Romanovich 3.Russian historian, Professor A.V. Maiorov, on the basis of a study of Byzantine and other foreign sources, suggests that Anna was Euphrosyneus Angelina, daughter of the Byzantine emperor Isaac II Angel and sister of the wife of Philippe Swabian Most researchers currently support the third version (among others, LV Voitovich , D. Dombrovsky, who calls the second wife of Roman Maria) . Grand Princess Anna-Euphrosyne married the Grand Prince of Halych, Roman the Great. It is known that Roman was killed at the Battle of Zawichost (1205) in 1205, possibly rushing to help Philip von Schwaben, who was married to Anna's sister Irene Angelina. The existence of relations between Philip and Roman could be traced with the fact that Roman was recorded to be among the founders of the 12th century Peterskirche of Benedictine monastery in Erfurt when he gave as a charity 20 grzywna of silver. Regency After the death of her spouse in 1205, she became regent for her son during his minority. She successfully made treaties with Poland, Hungary and Lithuania and benefited commerce, but was opposed by the nobility.Natalia Pushkareva, Women in Russian History: From the Tenth to the Twentieth Century, She was deposed in a coup by the boyars and escaped to Poland. By the help of an army provided by king Andrew of Hungary, she retook the power of regency. She arrested the boyars who had opposed her and confiscated their property. During her regency, she annexed Tikholm, Przemyśl and Vladimir-Volynsky. In 1214, she retired from regency and turned power over to her sons. Later life In 1219 she became a nun after her older son Daniil of Halych married the daughter of Mstislav the Bold. Footnotes Further reading * Grala H. Drugie malzenstwo Romana Mscislawowicza. «Slawia Orientalis», 1982, r. 31, N 3—4 * Котляр М.Ф. До питання про візантійське походження матері Данила Галицького. «Археологія», 1991, № 2 External links * Monomakhovichi (Volhynian branch). Izbornik. Buried in the city of Vladimir-Volynsky. Children * Daniil Romanovich of Halych (1201-1264), Prince of Halych-Volhynia, King of Russia from 1254 * Vasilko Romanovich of Halych (c1203-1279) -Prince of Belz 1207-1211, Prince of Berestya 1208-1210, 1219-1228, Prince of Peremyshl1209-1218, Prince of Peresopnytsia 1225-1229, Prince of Lutsk 1229-1238, Prince of Volhynia from 1238 Notes Bibliography * Войтович Л. В. Княжеские династии Восточной Европы * Галицко-Волынская летопись * Grala H. Drugie małżeństwo Romana Mscisławowicza. // Slawia Orientalis, 1982 * Dąbrowski D. Genealogia Mścisŀawowiczów. Pierwszepokolenia (do początku XIV wieku). Kraków, 2008 * Костомаров Н. И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях её главнейших деятелей * Котляр Н. Ф. Даниил, князь Галицкий — СПб: «Алетейя»; Киев: «Птах», 2008 * Майоров А. В. Из истории внешней политики Галицко-Волынской Руси времен Романа Мстиславовича//Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2008. № 4 (34) * Майоров А. В. Русь, Византия и Западная Европа. Из истории внешнеполитических и культурных связей XII–XIII вв. СПб., 2011 * Соловьёв С.М. История России с древнейших времён. — М.: Эксмо, 2009 Category:Kievan Rus' princesses Category:Angelid dynasty Category:Daughters of Byzantine emperors Category:13th-century Rus' people Category:13th-century Rus' women Category:13th-century women rulers Category:Burials at the Dormition Cathedral (Vladimir-Volynsky)